I'm With You
by PyroKid
Summary: Angsty songfic. Haibara has nowhere to turn after losing everyone. Cutting-self-mutilation (I hate how asterisks and backslashes are stripped from these summaries). Fin (one-shot).
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I own neither the characters nor song lyrics, properties of Gosho Aoyama and Avril Lavigne respectively.

Post Completion A/N: Wow... the first words (non-lyric) are so definitely a (however subconscious) rip off L[a]DyP[a]R[a]No[i]D... .curls into a ball. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it; I didn't even know I'd done it!  
Yes, I've obviously never cut myself, so feel free to flame for inaccurate descriptions.

I'm With You  
A DC Songfic  
10.06.04 5:03 AM  
PyroKid  
For Zhao

I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

_Well, here we are._ Ai Haibara thought as she gazed at herself in the river from the bridge she stood on. The dim glow of the moon provided just enough light for her to see a faint outline of herself and a few characteristics from the reflection in the restless water, constantly distorted by the soft 'plunk' of raindrops as they descended from the heavens above, but she wasn't paying that much attention anyways. Absently, she slid a hand into her pocket, fingering its contents. _I thought I would've met you by now, but all I see, all I hear, all I _**know**_ is the rain; no footsteps, no voices... nothing._

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I...  
I'm with you

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Professor? Kudo? 'Neechan? _She shivered subconsciously; she was drenched in rain and cold drafts puffed by insistently, but Ai didn't care. Slowly, she formed a loose fist around the object in her pocket and withdrew her hand, raising it to eye level. A small, almost delicately thin pocket knife sat in her palm, folded. Entranced, she reached out with her free hand and grasped the blade, flicking it open with practiced ease, pressing it to her skin. The vibrant red drew a sharp contrast with her pale skin as it seeped out and descended in droplets to the river below, where it immediately diffused and swept away with the flowing water. Any normal person would have flinched, even at the sight, but Haibara was beyond the physical pain, unscathed by it. She had stopped feeling long ago, when she lost it all starting with her sister, then the professor, and now Kudo. There wasn't any evidence, of course; there never was. She raised the blade and made another slit across her arm, staring in fascination at the red liquid pulsing out. _I tried to figure it out, but... it just wasn't worth it, a life on the run from the unseen enemy with all I ever valued transported another world, courtesy of those bastards. I don't even know who I'm talking to, but please, get me out of here. Take me with you, and let's run from here._

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching or a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

_I have no place to call home, no one to call family, and no paths to take. I've been wandering around, hoping that it was all a mistake, a joke... but no matter where I go, how hard I search, there's not a face I recognize. This is all so... it's like a living hell; things just keep getting worse and worse, and I'm all alone to carry the burden. _

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't someone come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I...  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

_Why won't someone come take me? _she wondered, repeating the cutting procedure in hopes of hastening the journey. _Someone...anyone... get me away from here, off this damn bridge, out of this damn city. _

Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Haibara stopped and looked at the blade, now streaked with veins of blood running down the sides. _Maybe... maybe I'm just mad,_ she thought as colors swirled before her eyes and her view wavered crazily. Slowly, the colors began to fade away, swallowed by darkness. _Lost..._

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I...  
I'm with you

Ai awoke to the sound of her teeth chattering. _What the-? It's supposed to be _hot_ in Hell. _She tried to focus her vision, but it was blurry and all she could make out were patches of color. _Wha-? Why...where... What the hell just happened? Where am I? _She opened her eyes carefully, but groaned and closed them immediately to prevent a headache as she sensed the amount of light present in the room. _Great... I'm probably in some damn hospital room about to be shipped off to the psycho bin the second my body can take that physical stress. _Suddenly remembering the bridge, her mind began to recall the events of that night. _Rain...darkness...water...blood. _She groaned again. T_his life... it's like a cage; someone help me unlock it... _

"Haibara! You're awake!" a joyful voice cried from nearby.

_...Kudo?_


	2. Clarification

A/N: Sorry to have to post this message as another chapter, but I've received some mail asking for clarification of the ending, so here goes:  
  
About the Kudo thing, it depends on how you interpret it; it could be that they've both died and are wherever you believe people go after death, or Kudo actually survived the onslaught of the Organization's attacks, and Haibara was saved by the doctors/hospital staff. 


End file.
